


Among Us

by World_of_AUs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs
Summary: A/n: For those of you that play among us this one is for y’all, Bucky Barnes edition! I had fun with this request and tried to tie in as much of the games characteristics as possible, while still keeping it true to what i wanted to portray for this one-shot. Thank you to the lovely @alykat136 for sending in this request, I am so sorry this took much longer to get out than was hoping, BUT i still hope it was everything you might have wanted and more! Thank you all for reading!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: For those of you that play among us this one is for y’all, Bucky Barnes edition! I had fun with this request and tried to tie in as much of the games characteristics as possible, while still keeping it true to what i wanted to portray for this one-shot. Thank you to the lovely @alykat136 for sending in this request, I am so sorry this took much longer to get out than was hoping, BUT i still hope it was everything you might have wanted and more! Thank you all for reading!

You watched the figure of your crew-mate float seamlessly in the void of space, eyes watering as the events that led to this horrific fate replayed in your mind.

_‘There’s been a murder’_

_An emergency meeting had been called; the team sat around a round table, a chaotic scene of events as each member screamed over the other. Your mind couldn’t catch up, couldn’t comprehend what was going on, instead it kept going back to the body that laid in the foyer, this couldn’t be right._

_‘don’t you dare look at me like that I would never I have taken an oath’_

_‘oh and an oath would keep you from something like this’_

_‘i have a family, I would never hurt one of my own and the same goes for my crewmates they’re just as much my family’_

_‘you were the last one with him’_

_‘not you too, he was my best friend, I just lost my best friend, are you really going to side with the new guy’_

_‘new guy or not, I’m just calling out the obvious here, besides you were the last one with him when it happened, you were also the one that was upset when the task was assigned to him and not you, weren’t you’_

_‘come on now, you all know me, this isn’t our first rodeo, you know I would never’_

_‘but do they’_

_‘man I swear if you say another w-”_

_“Enough,” you hissed finally finding your voice through the haze that had clouded your mind, “enough, we all need to just stop, instead of turning on one another and screaming like a couple of mad men, we need to figure out what the hell happened!”_

_Brock turns his eyes to you, “oh but isn’t it obvious what is going on here y/n, Vogel isn’t being truthful, he doesn’t think we know about the events that transpired while he was asked to assist Watney.”_

_Your brows furrowed, “and that’s just thing Rumlow we don’t, we don’t have footage, but he is one of our own and we will go based off word,” you argued, “this is your first time assisting our crew, and you have a lot to learn, Vogel is right we are family, and we don’t turn on family.”_

_“Well it looks like things have to change a bit here y/n,” he replies looking from you to Vogel, eyes darkening, “one of our own was murdered and nobody else was with him except for the man in question, now I don’t know about you but this just really doesn’t sit right with me, are we really going to let somebody else get killed because we’re ‘family’, he questioned._

_“nobody else is going to get killed!”_

“A crazy thing isn’t it,” you looked over your shoulder Rumlow’s eyes trained on the window.

“we could have gone about it differently,” you reply, “there was no need to send one of our own to their death, it’s a slow death Brock, it’s inhumane!”

His eyes meet yours face completely void of any emotion, “tell me y/n, would you have preferred to lose another crew-mate?”

“You know I wouldn’t have Brock, but we could have kept him locked away in a room, there was no need to send him out there, he has a family,” you cried.

His eyes float back to the body floating in the dark of space, “While it’s a shame of what his family will think when they hear the news, It was a team vote y/n, everyone agreed to it.”

“and if you voted wrong, then what, what are we tell the station?”

“well I guess, you’ll have to hope that you didn’t,” he murmured, before he was moving away from you, disappearing down a hall.

It had been a week; but out in the void of space it could feel like months dragging into years. Vogel’s family had not taken the news well, his wife had screamed bloody murder till she was red in the face and you had to ask for the call to be cut because you couldn’t bear to see her tear stained face any longer, the guilt waying heavy that you couldn’t have done more.

After the heart wrenching call back home you had called on your crewmates to remain in pairs, nobody was to be without their partner when being sent out to work on their tasks. You had been assigned Bucky Barnes; well, more like he had assigned himself to you, ‘you’re the only one who stood up for an innocent man, who stood up for you family’ he had said once everyone had been sent off.

“why didn’t you say anything,” you had questioned, “you were quiet the entire time, that I tried to save an innocent man’s life!”

“Our efforts would have been for nothing y/n, Vogels fate would have remained the same, you saw the crew, there was no changing their minds with the hatred Rumlow had spread through the room.”

“we could have tried,” you argued.

“and we will, we’ll make sure the person who actually took Watney down, gets what they deserve, we’ll do it for Vogel.”

You had been unsure how to feel after the conversation with Bucky, another two weeks had gone by without incident, and you were beginning to wonder if Vogel had actually done it. If he had murdered his best friend in a blur of jealousy and hate for not getting the task he excelled at the most, jealousy could be a damning thing. But you also knew how Vogel felt about family, and nothing felt right, it all felt wrong and it was beginning to show.

“you can’t let your guard down y/n, you can’t be weak, he knows what he’s doing, he will attack when you least expect him too.” 

Your fingers stilled on the tool in your hand, eyes averting from the board, “what are you on about Barnes?”

“Rumlow.”

“Rumlow,” you question body now abandoning your task at hand to full face the burly man, “what about him?”

“He’s not one of us y/n.”

“Buck,” you warn, “c’mon y/n,” he starts, “you can’t tell me that you don’t feel something off about him, for christs sake that man was the only survivor of his last two crews!”

“you went through his files,” you hissed eyes wide, “Barnes that is confidential!”

“Y/n he got one of our men thrown out and killed, we’ve never done something so inhumane,” he argued, “he got into the heads of our other crew members, he made us kill off an innocent man with a family who will no longer see him!”

“Barnes you cannot be going through the files of other crew members you don’t have the right,” you glared, “and those accidents you’re on about have nothing to do with what happened to Watney, Rumlow may be new but he was still trusted enough to be put on as a member of this team, he was chosen from a large group of other candidates, they wouldn’t just put anyone on,”

“really y/n, come on you have to see it!”

“Have to see what Barnes, there’s nothing to see, what happened to Watney should have never happened, but what could I have done?”

“You should have told them we could do this mission, get these tasks done without a new member on board,” he replied.

Your lips are set in a thin line, “we let you on Barnes.”

Bucky’s face falters for a minute, before he’s steeling himself, knees pushing him to full height, “that’s right you did let me on, thought you were already past what you read on my files,” he muttered before he was turning on his heel.

Your eyes fall shut lightly a heavy sigh leaving your lips, “goddamnit,” you muttered under your breath.

Pushing to your feet you reach down to put away your tools intent on going after Bucky, and hoping he would hear you out and let you apologize. You’re turning on your heel a gasp falling from your lips, tool clattering to the floor, “Rumlow,” you murmur leaning down to fetch the fallen bag of tools, “what are you doing down here?”

His face is stoic as he watches you straighten out, “I came to check on you, Barnes looked awfully upset when he passed me in the corridors and since I didn’t see you with him, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“everything is fine, just an argument,” you murmur.

“well, that’s good to hear, just be careful,” he replies.

“why would I need to be careful,” you can’t help to question, Rumlow leans into your space, head by your ear, “it’s always the quiet ones.”

Your left to watch Rumlow retreat from the wings an uneasiness settling itself in the pit of your stomach. That night you find yourself going over the logs of your crewmates, the one in particular, Brock Rumlow. Going over his file doesn’t have the uneasiness washing away like you had hoped, instead it grows. It grows and grows as you continue to look over his file, how had you missed this?

You were weary; always looking over your shoulder as you worked at your tasks, Bucky had decided it would be in your best interests to work separately for the time being. He was hurt, and it was understandable, you had judged him for a past you knew very little about, and it hadn’t mattered that you tried to apologize, to Bucky your comment had hit harder than any other words the two of you had shared before. It was going on a week since the incident between the two of you, and four weeks since Watney’s death. Another occurrence hadn’t come up and the likeliness that Vogel actually was the one to have slain Watney was becoming more and more likely as the days passed. Something still wasn’t sitting right and you knew it was Bucky’s words resonating within you, but you were also beginning to think maybe it was the time spent out here that was finally driving you to feel like you were losing all sense.

You were tightening a bolt, when the lights flashed out, red ones replacing it, the uneasiness returned as you dropped your tool. This had never happened you thought, as you took cautious steps down the darkened corridor. ‘breathe y/n, stay calm,’ you told yourself as you walked further. 

“guys” you called out shakily, “everyone good, sharon, Rumlow?”

No response, you turned another corridor, a gasp falling from your lip’s feet stumbling back slightly, Sharon’s body laid feet in front of you, neck twisted in an unpleasant manner.

“oh god,” you choked as you stumbled back, body hitting a hardened mass, your eyes shut tightly, a shaky breath leaving your lips, as you turn your head shakily, Rumlow looms over you, “shoulda never turned-on Barnes y/n, he was right about one thing,” he murmured a ghastly grin pulling at his lips, “there was a reason I was the only survivor on my last two missions.”

You can’t get away fast enough a scream of Bucky’s name tearing from your lips, “Bucky’s not coming for you y/n,” Rumlow grunted as he wrestled you to the ground, “or if he does you’ll be long gone by the time he gets here,” he mutters as he straddles you, hands going for your neck.”

“No,” you squeak hands trying to grasp at Rumlows larger hands.

“Can’t believe how easily your kind is to manipulate didn’t think I’d make it in the lineup was sure they would question my files, but no,” he grins hands tightening, your legs kick harder, “Rumlow please,” you strain.

“Don’t struggle so much,” he hisses as you try scratch at his face, “your fates will all end the same, though Barnes, Barnes will end up more like Vogel,” he grins fingers pressing harder

You gasp as you struggle against the strong hold around your neck, black pulls at the corners of your vision, kicks slowing, a silent plea of Bucky’s name falling from your lips as your eyes fall shut, darkness consuming you.

You awake without warning, a loud gasp falling from your lips as you suck in a deep breath, a cough fit following.

“Woah there sweetheart, take it east y/n,” he speaks over the loud beeps of the machine your hooked too.

Your eyes are snapping to the side, Bucky approaching your cot slowly, all your emotions, all your memories hit you at once, it was as if the block that had been placed in your mind had suddenly been removed. Your hands are immediately reaching for him though its hurts to sit, your body feeling likes it been hit by a large truck.

“did we get him,” you rasped, “is it over?”

Bucky’s arms are wrapping around yours, lips pressing to your hair, “we got him sweetheart, it’s over.”

“He had us all played buck, he was in our minds, I was beginning to think Vogel, Vogel of all people,” you breathed, “had actually done it, I didn’t even feel like I was in a mission I felt like I was living a nightmare, the thing I said to you” you murmur, Bucky’s hushing you, “it’s alright sweetheart I knew that wasn’t you, I knew but I had to play along even though I slipped up, that’s why I had to push you away, to give you that space, I had to keep him thinking we didn’t know until the right time,”

“he knew Bucky,” you replied, “he knew, I looked at his files that night, the files from the accidents,” you gasped, “and they said they found wiring in the air vents, wiring that led to his cabin.”

“I know sweetheart, remember we looked over those files weeks before we boarded,” he answers.

“I felt so lost, still feel a bit lost,” you murmur weakly, “nothing was making sense, the reality I knew bled into this reality Rumlow had instilled on us all.”

“But it’s over now,” bucky tries to reassure, “you did good sweetheart, you did so good.”

“we lost three of our crew Buck, how is that good, our team willingly let one of our own go, they would have never said yes, had this been a different reality” you choked your head falling to his chest, arms wrapping lightly around his middle.

He tugs you a little closer, “ they knew what would come with taking this job, they knew their lives were on the line, we all did, but its over, he’s been taken care of, there is no longer an imposter among us.”

“are we going home now?”

He breathes you in, another press of his lips to your hair, “we’re going home.”


End file.
